brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Astor City
Astor City '''is the location of the Ultra Agents theme. It is a futuristic city with many districts found at the side of an ocean, shaped as an A surrounded by a star. Description Astor City's architecture looks similar to LEGO City, but with some differences. These includes much more neo-futuristic buildings and some oddly shaped buildings with different forms on them. It is divided in many different districts: Riverside, Astoria, Uptown, Pointer Island, West Village, Uptown, Rookbridge, Southgate, Cane Beach, Coleporth and some buildings within the city, such as The Peak. It is shaped like a giant star with an A. Most of the locations appear in the Ultra Agents Media, represented by one super villain within the theme. Locations AntiMatter's Hideout The '''AntiMatter's Hideout is the lair of AntiMatter located at the north of Pointer Island. It has a disc launcher on its lower part, a cage for Agent Solomon Blaze, and AntiMatter's portal device. It is guarded by Robo Sharks. In the secret intel D is revealed that AntiMatter plans to tranform the population of Astor City in his army of super villains. The Portal Hideout was also covered by an invisibility force field, which protected it from the Ultra Agents until Curtis Bolt managed to unveil the building. It appears in the set 70172 AntiMatter's Portal Hideout. Astoria Astoria is located at the southeast of Astor City. In this district is where the Astor City's Mall and museum are located. It was attacked by Tremor in his tank to steal the ultra chip that contains all the Ultra Agents' information, located below the museum. He was later defeated by Agent Jack Fury and the player agent. It is shown to have many tall and smaller buildings. In addition, it appears to be a commercial and public district among the city. Cane Beach The Cane Beach is location of the Astor City's Second Bank. Little is known about this place apart from the fact that Invizable had broken into Central Bank to steal the safe and valuable gold bars inside. Later, Agent Steve Zeal was assigned to stop him in his Stealth Bike. It features many tall and medium-sized buildings. It also has a bridge, a bank and a ferris wheel. Coleport The Coleport, as the name suggests, is the Astor City's port located at the east of the city. In this district there's a cargo bay, where the new Ultra Agents' base is located. It was attacked by spyclops and his robo spiders called Spyders, but they were defeated by the Ultra Agents. After the breakout, AntiMatter sent his minions to capture the citizens of Astor City, in order to increase his army. However his plan failed after Solomon Blaze jumped onto AntiMatter's Anti-Gravity platform in order to free all the citizens. Downtown The Downtown is Astor City's Center. It was attacked by Terabyte, who sent a virus to hack Ultra Agents' HQ to teleport AntiMatter into the Ultra Agents Mission HQ, but this plan failed as Professor Christina Hydron and the player agent uploaded a firewall so Terabyte's virus would not teleport him into their base. It features many medium-sized buildings and a long highway between the district. Pointer Island Pointer Island is an island located near the coast of Astor City in the east. In this island is where a super laboratory was located, encircled by an underwater particle accelerator. It was attacked by Toxikita and her henchman Retox when they tried to steal a crystal of Pollutonium in the lab, but failed breaking the crystal. Fortunately the agents were able to rebuilt the crystal before it contaminated Astor City. Riverside The Riverside is a district located at the northwest of Astor City. In this area is where the Astor City's Flying Bridge is located, above the river of the city. Toxikita's minion Adam Acid tried to pollute the river but was stoped by the Ultra Agents. It also features many small buildings and a ferris wheel. Rookbridge Rookbridge is a district located at the south of Astor City. Not much is known about this area except for an abandoned building were Spyclops was hiding, preparing his attack of Spyders. It only appears in one of the training missions in the Ultra Agents page. Southgate The Southgate is a district located at the south of Astor City. In this district is where the purple crystal known among scientists as the 'Portal Diamond' is kept (however in the app is shown that the crystal is located in The Peak). Drillex wanted to steal the diamond for AntiMatter. After the breakout, AntiMatter sent his minions to capture the citizens of Astor City, in order to increase his army. It features trees aside smaller buildings on them. It was also the place where AntiMatter was revealed to be the person who transformed the civilians into the super villains, due to a security camera found on its streets. The Peak The Peak is where the Professor Brainstein's lab is located and it's also the tallest point in the city. It is also home of the Synthetic Portal Diamond. Its structure is tall and white with a great base in the ground, constructed with the form of a peak. It is located in the outer, northwestern side of Astor City. It was attacked by Toxikita and Drillex to steal the purple diamond. The Peak was later destroyed when Professor Brainstein activated the self destruction button in an attempt of saving his plans from AntiMatter. Uptown The Uptown is a district located at the north of Astor City. It was attacked by Infearno in his hoverboard, but he was defeated by the player agent. It is shown to be a place with the highest density of population in Astor City, with many tall buildings, high amount of traffic on the streets and many offices within the structures. West Village The West Village, as its name suggests, is a district located at the west of Astor City. In this district is the Astor City's Central Bank, which was attacked by Psyclone who tried to steal all the money from it, until the Ultra Agents managed to stop him. It is shown to not have many tall buildings as other districts, as the sky seems clear of larger structures. Notes * Rookbridge and Cane Beach are from a few places not to appear in the Ultra Agents App or Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions, however, Rookbridge appears in one of the training missions found on LEGO.com * LEGO.com states that Drillex stole the Portal Diamond from the Astor City Museum, however, in the App he stole it from The Peak. Besides, a similar case happens with the first App, where the Portal Diamond appeared in the actual museum from Astoria. * Southgate is the only district not to be shaped within the "A" form of the city. Gallery Map of Astor City.png|The Astor City map as shown in Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions Category:Ultra Agents